Whatever happened to Mercenary Tao?
Whatever happened to Mercenary Tao? ''is a fanon that follows events in Mercenary Tao's life after the Cell Games. Chapter 1 '''It was the day that Cell had been defeated and Goku had sacrificed himself. Tao was in a bar somewhere in South City, drinking a cold beer at a table by himself. ' Some days before, Tao had quit working for Vodka, a gangster. Vodka wanted Tao to gather all the dragon balls so that he could become emperor. It proved meaningless when Goku had got the dragon balls and they parted ways. Everyone at the bar would stare at Tao or glance every now and then. As a cyborg, his appearance frightened some people. It was only because of Goku that he had ever had to become a cyborg. "Anything I can help you with, sir?" The bartender asked. "No, I am fine. Thank you." Tao said. The bartender looked at Tao, seeming very frightened. Some men in the bar left as he made them uncomfortable. He heard one say "Ain't that da cyborg killa that you used to hear about?" "Stop staring at me. It is getting old." Tao said. The bartender went back to the counter. "Uh, sorry sir!" The TV was on at the bar. ZTV was on the air reporting about the Cell Games. The headline said "Breaking News: Cell Defeated by Mr. Satan." "Hmph. People will really believe that?" Tao muttered to himself quietly. He thought to himself that it had probably been Goku who defeated Cell. He was unaware that it had really been Gohan that defeated Cell. He thought about how ridiculous it was that people would believe Mr. Satan killed Cell. Years back, Mr. Satan was known only as Mark. He had trained at a dojo called Satan Castle which was why he became known as Mr. Satan. Tao had injured Satan and killed his martial arts master at the exact same bar he was in now, in South City. He had done so because they made fun of his hair. Just as Tao was about to leave the bar, some men were yelling. There were three men. One of them was a burly mohawked man, another was a man with long red hair, and the third one was some sort of a wolfman. "Hey! That's Tao!" "He has a bounty. Let's get him!" Tao's cybernetic eyes scanned the three men in infrared vision. He could see that they were weaklings, each having multiple weaknesses and tactical errors. The burly mohawked man rushed recklessly at Tao with several punches but Tao kicked the man in the chin and sent him onto the floor with a loud thud. Bystanders panicked and one man was calling the South City Police. The wolfman and the man with long red hair both attacked Tao at the same time, the wolfman kicking Tao and the red haired man shooting at him with a Beretta handgun. Tao casually deflected every one of the man's bullets and had snapped the wolfman's neck while he did so. The red haired man kept his distance and kept firing bullets at Tao. Suddenly, the man was sent sprawling down when Tao tripped him. The gun was kicked out of his hand and crushed. "Stay back, Tao!" "And why should I?" The red haired man muttered something and suddenly Tao was immobilized. "What the hell? What have you done?!" "I've been waiting for this a long time. I want to avenge my brother." "I've killed a lot of people so I wouldn't recall." "General Blue. He was a Red Ribbon Army General!" "Don't be a fool. He was a weakling and dishonored himself." "I fight for his honor!" The red haired man was back on his feet and keeping a good distance from Tao. He held his hand up, stopping Tao's movements with some sort of psychic ability. Tao was beginning to resist, slowing moving his feet and arms. "Errrghhh...Damn you!" Suddenly, the psychic ability strengthened and Tao felt helpless. The red haired man landed several punches and kicks on Tao while he was frozen. "AGHHH!! MY HANDS!" "Idiot. I am a cyborg." Tao suddenly broke free of the psychic trap, able to move freely again. "I am impressed. Your brother's powers did not work on me." "I am Vincent, brother of the late General Blue. I will avenge my brother!" Vincent threw knives at Tao but he dodged each one. "It would appear that you are only good with psychic abilities. Without them, you are even weaker than your brother." As Tao was about to finish off Vincent, there was a poof of smoke as Vincent threw a smoke bomb. "Huh? Where did he go?" Vincent had disappeared. Tao thought to himself that it was the most interesting thing that happened to him in a while. The South City Police stormed into the bar pointing guns at Tao. "Freeze!" Around this time, everyone but the bartender and Tao had evacuated the bar. The mohawked man and the wolfman were on the floor, both lifeless. "And if I don't?" "We said freeze!" "I refuse." "This is your last warning, mister!" As Tao rushed at the cops, they all shot bullets at him. Each one of them missed and the cops were dead in an instant, felled by Tao's cybernetic hand blade. Exiting the bar, Tao tore a large tree from the ground and threw it in the air. He rode on the tree as it soared through the sky, like he usually did. Chapter 2 Suddenly, as Tao was in the air, a projectile rushed at him. Spreading his arm out, he released a wave of ki to destroy the rocket propelled grenade. Looking below as he rode on the tree, he saw who had fired it at him. Tao's eyes scanned and zoomed in on the ground to see Vincent. "I have had enough of you." Tao's robotic arm transformed into a cannon and he aimed a Dodon Ray at Vincent. Vincent ran from it but could not dodge, as it followed him. The explosive Dodon Ray struck Vinent and in a flash of light, nothing remained of him. Tao's scanners detected that Vincent had been disintegrated by the blast. "Good." The tree Tao was riding propelled him out of South City and across the sea. The sky grew dark all of a sudden. Flying across the ocean, Tao wondered what it was. He was unaware that the sky had grown dark because Shenron had been summoned by the Z-Fighters on the lookout. Eventually Tao landed at the location he had wanted to go to. A vast land of grassy plains, where it was raining. The tree landed on the ground, skidding. Tao got off of the tree and looked around. This had been his home for a while. In the distance there was a hut. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?! I told you I don't want any damned salesman around here!" On the other side of the door, a grumpy old man had yelled. Tao scoffed. It appeared he caught his brother in a bad mood again. "It's me." Recognizing the voice, the old man opened the door. "Brother? You're back?" "Yes. I want to live here again. I decided that it is time to retire. I am sick of my assassin jobs and bodyguard jobs." "Well, I thought you didn't want to come here again?" "It is really where I think I belong. Do we have any students?" "Heh. No." "My peace is disturbed far too often so I chose to return. Plus, I had an encounter with Goku and his son. Too many people have found out that I am still alive and it is annoying." "So the bastard has a son?" "Yes, my brother." Tao said. "And Goku was probably the one who defeated the creature known as Cell. Although, the media are attributing it to Mr. Satan." Shen laughed. "I told you about how I nearly killed him back in the day, didn't I?" Shen chuckled. "Yes. You killed his master too." Tao and Shen, the Crane Hermit, had a good laugh. The two brothers had a love hate relationship but this time it felt like they had forgiven each other. And so, seven years passed..... Chapter 3 One day in the Spring of Age 774..... Tao was drinking tea in his own cabin. He was thinking about the strange thing that had happened earlier. A creature had spoken to him and appeared in a vision, not just to him, but to most people on Earth. It was Babidi, telling people of Trunks and Goten. Compared to many things that happened in Tao's life, it was nothing. But it was a bit unsettling for him. He wondered what was really going on. He knew that the boy named Goten must be another son of Goku's. Thinking to himself, he wanted to stay out of anything involving Goku or any son of his. Shen was outside, watering the garden. There were no students at Crane School, just the two of them living in the wilderness alone. They were hermit brothers. Babidi had talked to Tao and Shen, along with many on Earth, telepathically. It had happened hours ago, however. For a few years, Tao had not done any of his assassin or hitman jobs. Every once in a while he would do some, but he preferred a more quiet lifestyle. There was a knock on his cabin door. "What is it, Shen?" "The radishes are done growing." "Perfect. I'll make the stew tonight. Any sign of this Babidi fellow?" "No." "Then, leave me alone. I want to read this book." Shen closed the door and Tao began reading a book about the deadliest assassins who ever lived. He smiled as he was listed in it. There was an entire chapter about him. It even said he was the number one deadliest. Van Zant was another asssassin mentioned in the book. Suddenly, Tao heard loud sounds outside. He rushed to see what it was, angry that his reading was interrupted. "Shen?" Tao saw the corpse of his own brother, whom had been impaled with a blast. "What the hell?!" Pink blasts were raining down from above. Tao was dodging some of them. Ultimately though, one blast hit Tao and decapitated him. The last thing his scanners detected was a blast. Majin Buu's Human Extinction Attack had succeeded in killing all Humans who had not found refuge on the lookout, with the exception of Mister Satan, Tien, and Chiaotzu. The next thing that happened to Tao was waking up at Other World's Check-In Station. Tao looked around and noticed how light his body felt. Then he realized he had no body. He was just a floating cloud like all the other spirtis waiting in line. He was not allowed to keep his body. "Shen? Shen! Where are you?!" An ogre walked up to Tao. "Hey buddy, stop the noise!" "I'll kill you for speaking that way! Do you know who I am?!" "Just another spirit here. You have no body. You are as powerless as the others." "Damn you!" "Tao, I am behind you." Tao and Shen were now just cloud like spirits. They waited in line to be judged by King Yemma. And when they were judged, they were sentenced to eternity in Hell. They would never be wished back with the dragon balls along with most of Buu's victims, since they had been evil.. The End Category:Stories Featuring Mercenary Tao Category:Scorpionic